Pearls and peaches
by Agetada
Summary: Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji, crossdressing, fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** So, this story is mostly about how Neji thinks way too much about something he should've just let pass, and how that turns out to be his doom (in a good way in the end, mind you). The chapters will be short, and hopefully I will update at least twice a week.

* * *

Neji smiles.

Yes, the famous, expressionless, stoical and emotionless Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga branch clan is smiling. Very wide and bright smile, indeed.

"Oi, Shinju", comes a voice of some random male sitting right next to the smiling Neji.

"Yes, Inaho-kun", breaths out the smiling Neji seductively. He moves his gaze to look at the boy with his pitch black eyes –

Wait, wait! Something is really wrong here! Since when has Hyuuga Neji smiled? Or talked seductively to some random guy? Since when have Neji's eyes been black?

But there Hyuuga Neji is, sitting on some bench with that random guy next to him. But he does not look like himself at all. In fact, he is just like some female, with pretty face and… breasts?

"Bye then, Shinju!" comes the random guy's voice again. He walks slowly away, once turning around to steal a quick glance at Neji, then he is gone.

Now, let's explain a little. Neji has this hobby. Sometimes, when he is deeply depressed, or just feels like it, he transforms himself into a girl. As a girl Neji has more feminine face and black eyes. And while a girl he uses the name Shinju, pearl, and smiles a lot.

That is Hyuuga Neji's hobby. And right now, rising from that bench, he is Shinju. But to point out that Neji and Shinju are the same – though Neji would claim to have nothing in common with Shinju -, we will still be referring as 'he' and 'Neji'.

So now Neji is walking, his hips swaying a little, towards the woods. He is calm already, so he is going to transform back to himself. And as soon as the trees cover him mostly, he grabs a hold of his dress' hem and starts running.

But then happens the most unfortunate thing. For in that forest there are only two persons. And everyone knows that if there is only one tree in a clearing, you are going to run into it.

Therefore, Neji bumps into that other person. And to add more misfortune, as Neji raises his head from the ground and turns his gaze to look at the one who offers him a helping hand, he realizes it is Nara Shikamaru. His genius friend who is way too smart for his own good.

Neji's mouth hangs open in disbelief as Shikamaru helps him up.

"Sorry, I should have watched where I was going…" Shikamaru says, a very small blush on his cheeks.

"O-oh, that's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going, either", Neji stutters and turns around, a much bigger blush on his cheeks that Shikamaru has. "I'm sorry." And then Neji is on his way again, his cheeks burning, running quickly away from the genius. _'Oh god, oh od, oh god, he couldn't have realized it's me, could he? I knew I should have been more careful. I should've watched out. How come I always become so clumsy when I'm Shinju...'_

Finally Neji stops running and stops, looking around for any intruders. He really does not want another incident to happen as bumping into Shikamaru was bad enough. Because really, everybody knows he is a genius. There is a possibility that he had already started thinking about the familiar face of that girl. It would be quite unbeliavable, but that is what Shikamaru is. Unbeliavably intelligent. Even more of a genius than Neji himself, though he hates to admit it.

With a puff, the image of Shinju is gone, and there stands Neji with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

But the point in this all is that if Shikamaru were to see him now, soon after the time he met Shinju, he would realize how much they look alike and make his own conclusions. So Neji has to be out of his sight for a few days, without it looking suspicious. That could be easily arranged, right? Damn it, he is a ninja after all. It couldn't be hard avoiding his friend for a few days.

Right?

* * *

'_Man that was one pretty girl'_, Nara Shikamaru thinks offhandly and no longer even remembers the incident anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** Mugicha is cold barley tea usually drank in summer with ice, yukata is a summer kimono.

This chapter feels kinda funny now that I think about it. But it's vital for the story so...

* * *

A knock comes from Neji's foor, then Ten-Ten's soft question: "Neji, are you there?"

"A minute", Neji answers and quickly goes to grab a shirt of some kind. Even though he and Ten-Ten are team mates and very close to each other, Neji still does not feel very comfortable hanging around without a shirt in the presence of her.

"Sorry, did I come in a bad time", Ten-Ten apologizes as she comes in.

"No, I was all ready…" Neji let's Ten-Ten in and pours her a cup of mugicha. They sit around the table sipping their drink in a comfortable silence for a moment before Ten-Ten opens her mouth.

"Could you help me?"

"With what kind of thing?"

"Nothing much. I'm gonna buy a new yukata today, I though maybe you could come and help me with the colour choice."

"Does my opinion matter that much?"

"You have good taste in yukatas", Ten-Ten tells and drinks the rest of her tea. "Otherwise I would've taken Lee with me to carry it, but I need good taste more than muscles so I came to you." She goes to the sink to rinse her cup. "Will you come?"

"You know I can't leave a lady without help…" Neji sighs. In fact, he likes shopping for clothes with his female friends, he just will never say it out loud, because it is not male at all. "Let's go."

* * *

"I knew I could trust you, Neji!" Ten-Ten rejoices over her new yukata. She glombs Neji so forcefully he almost drops the bag full of light green and white fabric.

"Yes, I know I'm the best, but you're suffocating me…"

"Oh, sorry." Ten-Ten laughs embarrassedly. "I'm just so happy. My old yukata is completely worn out and it wasn't nearly as beautiful as this is."

"Did you buy it for the summer festival?" Neji asks as they head down the street, not really knowing where they are going.

"Of course, where else. Are you going?"

"I don't know…"

"You have to!" Ten-Ten yelps ans grabs Neji's arm. "Sorry, I'm crushing you again. But you have to come. Why wouldn't you?"

Neji blushes slightly and turns away. "I just… don't…"

"Don't what? You don't have anyone to go with?"

"…"

"Me neither, don't worry", Ten-Ten laughs softly. "Have you thought of anyone?"

"…" Neji lets out a sound than can be translated as anything.

"I have someone… Oh, Shikamaru!"

Neji amost swallows his tongue as Ten-Ten suddenly shouts out 'Shikamaru'. And really, there he is, walking to them from crossroads, hands casually in his pockets, as handsome as ever.

'_Dammit, what can I do? He saw Shinju just a few days ago… Dammit.'_

"Morning", Shikamaru says and nods to them. "Shopping?"

"Yes, new yukata for the summer festival. I hope you are going?"

"Yeah, of course…"

Ten-Ten blushes slightly. "Shikamaru, would you... would you come with me to the festival? Even as friends is okay", she hurries to add as Shikamaru turns to look at her with his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I will, but just as friends, sorry. I don't want to lift up any of your hopes for nothing." Shikamaru smiles softly to Ten-ten's surprised face. "I'm gay", he blurts out.

"Oh." Ten-Ten blushes even more, surprised of this sudden information. Truth to be told, Ten-Ten could have never thought Shikamaru to be gay. Neji of course, but never Shikamaru... "Well... I'm glad we can go even as friends."

"Me too. It's nice to have someone to go with", Shikamaru says and looks at Neji.

Neji turns his gaze away and hopes that Shikamaru does not recognize him as the girl he saw a few days ago. But of course, that must be too much to ask. Damn fate.

"Maybe we could go with a a big group. The more the better", Ten-Ten says, smiling softly at Shikamaru. "Would it be okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure", Shikamaru answers and looks at Ten-Ten again as Neji avoids his eyes. "I'll ask my friends if they'll come."

"That'd be great", Ten-Ten says.

"Ten-Ten, sorry to interrupt you but I'm in a hurry..." Neji stops her, eager to get away from Shikamaru.

"Well then, Shikamaru, I'll see you later", Ten-Ten says as she steps to Neji's side again to get going. "Let's talk about details later, ok?"

"Ok. See ya."

"Bye then."

Neji only waves quickly at Shikamaru to not look too suspicious. Then he starts walking away from Shikamaru, Ten-Ten holding his other hand and the bag with the yukata on the other.

Shikamaru stares long after them, wondering about Neji's strange actions. There is only one sensible reason why Neji acted like they didn't know each other well.

He must be homophobic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

* * *

Neji is on his way to work. He is still trying to avoid Shikamaru for a few more days, so he left a bit earlier than usually to not meet Shikamaru on the way.

But as proved, fate is never on Neji's side, at least never acts the way Neji would want it to. So as Neji is walking peacefully on the surprisingly empty road, looking at the clear blue sky, someone taps his shoulder.

"Oy."

Neji freezes on the spot as he recognizes the voice. It is Shikamaru, who else. Damn it, why does fate have to always be against him! Not that he dislikes Shikamaru's presence, not at all, never, it is the exact opposite in fact... He just doesn't want his 'hobby' to be revealed.

"Morning", Neji says without stopping or turning to look at him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What?" Neji really is surprised of the question. He even turns to look at Shikamaru for a short moment.

"That's why you left earlier today 'cause usually we meet on your way to work."

"..."

"You're so predictable."

"Shut up", Neji says, embarrassed, and quickens his pace.

"Is it 'cause I'm gay?"

This is the second time Neji hears Shikamaru confess his sexuality and this time he almost chokes on his breath. _'Idiot!'_ he hisses in his mind. _'Of course it's not that; why would it be? You must be the only one who yet hasn't noticed I'm gay too!'_ "Yes", he says coldly and turns to the road that leads to the mission centre. It was the easiest answer, although it must be the one most far from the truth.

"Then I won't bother you."

Neji stops turns around to look at Shikamaru.

"Let's see if our friendship can cope with this." Shikamaru doesn't look into Neji's eyes. He turns away and leaves to the direction where they came from.

Neji just stands there at the same spot where he was left after Shikamaru and stares after him. _'Damn you fate, you've messed up my life totally...'_

* * *

That day Neji did not do well at work. He scared away half of the genins who came to ask for a mission from him, and would have made the rest run away too if his co-worker Takeshi hadn't come to the rescue at the right minute. At some point his boss Genma came to say that perhaps he needed the rest of the day off, or borrowing Genma's words that hit it surprisingly right: 'Go fix your love life and come to work after you're done'.

So Neji did as Genma told him to, because who was he to say no to his boss.

He decided it would be time for Shinju to appear and let Neji take a break from everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

* * *

_'Looks like no one's around at this time'_, Neji pouts as he sits alone on a wall near the forest. He is disappointed. Now that he had really been ready to be as girl as he possibly could - maybe even try to squeeze some tears out of his eyes - there weren't any of his usual fans around. What a waste!

Neji sighs and lets his head rest on his knees. His long, black hair falls over his arms and to the wall, giving a sorrowful aura over him.

He is now in the form of Shinju, a pretty young girl with pitch black eyes and long hair that falls freely along his back. As Shinju he is always smiling even when he doesn't feel like it because that is Shinju. But today he won't bother if someone came to keep him company. He is not in the mood for even a fake smile.

"Hey."

Second time today Neji almost dies as he doesn't get enough oxygen. That voice... hadn't Neji heard it just before today?

"Hi", Neji answers and slowly lifts his head. It couldn't be Shikamaru, could it?

Familiar dark eyes stare back at him.

Of course it is him! Who is Neji kidding. Fate has something against him and that's why she is bringing Shikamaru to Neji's way all over and over again.

But strangely enough Shikamaru just sits next to Neji on the wall and doesn't say anything.

"What's up with you? You look sad."

Neji turns to look at Shikamaru who isn't looking his way. What is Shikamaru's plan? Does he want to know what Neji feels right now and that is why he came to talk to Shinju? Does he know that Neji knows that he knows?

"I just had a fight with a friend", Neji says quietly and buries his head in his hands once again so Shikamaru couldn't see his face. If Shikamaru is going to play around pretending he doesn't know who Shinju really is, then Neji is going to pretend he doesn't know that Shikamaru knows. Simple as that. "What's up with you? You don't look particularly happy yourself. Problems with girls?"

"Guy problems", Shikamaru answers indifferently.

"Care to tell me more?" Of course Neji is interested to hear what Shikamaru would talk about him to someone who is supposed to not even know who Neji is.

"Maybe when I know you better. I don't like pouring my heart to total strangers."

"I'm not a total stranger. This is already the second time we meet."

Shikamaru smiles and looks at Neji's raised eyes for the first time after he started talking with Shinju. "You're beautiful."

"Is that your best flirt? I pity those girls you like", Neji smiles, trying to bring up the question of his sexuality into this.

"Sorry, your pity is wasted. I'm not into girls."

"Then what are you doing with me?"

"Can't a guy just talk to a girl with no secret motives?"

"Not with me."

"So you're a hooker?" Shikamaru gives Neji a surprised glance.

"Idiot!" Neji bunchs Shikamaru more forcefully than he meant to. Actually, he wasn't going to hit him at all, it just came naturally. "I'm outta here." Neji jumps off the wall and walks briskly towards the woods, his hips swaying in a way that makes every passing man turn to look at him.

"Sorry!" Shikamaru shouts after him as soon as he gets to his feet again."I didn't mean it!"

Neji doesn't bother to answer. How dare that idiot call him a whore! Neji doesn't care even though Shikamaru planned it to be part of his 'I don't know the girl who I am talking with' conversation. He is pissed. Sometimes Shikamaru really should think before he acts.

* * *

_'Maybe I really should've thought before I said that...'_ Shikamaru thinks after the nameless girl is long gone. _'Whatever.'_ He really doesn't care about some random girl now. Not at all, although she seemed awfully familiar with the long black hair and big, big eyes...

Something clicks in Shikamaru's head. Of course! Now he finally realizes who the girl looks like. There is no doubt of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

* * *

_'I hope I won't see Shikamaru today; it'd be too much'_, Neji thinks as he puts on his shirt - which happens to be the particular shirt that Shikamaru thinks makes Neji look very sexy, not that he has ever said it to him of course; what would Neji have thought of it!

_'I already saw him yesterday - I mean Shinju saw him - and I swear I'll curse the Fate if I see him today too.'_ Really he was only going to be embarrassed in case he saw Shikamaru again today, but he didn't want to admit that. No way, he had too much pride to admit to even himself that he would go totally red if he saw Shikamaru now that... Well, now that lots of things had been revealed.

Like what?

Well, now that Shikamaru knows Neji is Shinju and still came talk to him. What does that mean? Did he just want to tease Neji? Or was there something more to it? It all happened right after Shikamaru had confessed his sexuality, looking straight into Neji's eyes as if...

_'NonononoNO!'_ Neji screams in his mind and accidentally pulls his ponytail into a too tight one. _'Nothing goes like I want! Never! That idiot just wants to tease me 'cause he knows of my... hobby. Besides, he just said he's gay to not make Ten-Ten dream in vain...'_ Neji tries to tie his hitai-ate into his head but soon realizes he just simply can't because his hands are shaking so much of suppressed frustration. He throws the metal plate to the floor and carefully steps on it on his way out.

His plan _not_ to meet Shikamaru today is perfect. Because Shikamaru clearly wants to see Neji today just to make him embarrased even more after yesterday's events, he would try to 'accidentally' bump into Neji. That is why he would have left early to work because he thought Neji would do same to avoid him. But today Neji is going to be the slyer one. He is going to leave for work at the same time as usually, unlike Shikamaru would have predicted, and just to make sure he will not bump into Shikamaru in any case he is going to use a route he never uses.

"Now let's see who's predictaple!" Neji blusters and shakes his first to the clear blues sky that Shikamaru so likes to watch on his free time.

Two old ladies who were discussing with each other hanging on their windows look at Neji and decide to close their windows until he would be long gone.

But of course, just like Neji said, nothing ever goes like he wishes.

So he bumps into Shikamaru today too. Literally.

"Dammit..." Neji mumbles and opens his eyes to look at the one he had run into. He knows it must be Shikamaru, but he really hopes it is not, because his face is already red enough. He really really really does hope it is NOT Shikamaru.

"You're just too troublesome..."

Damn it.

"You're the one who ran into me!" Neji snarls, his cheeks shining as red as tomato.

"Well sorry, didn't think anyone would use this route at this time..." Shikamaru gives a quick glance at Neji before blushes and jumps up. "Damn this, I'm already late..!"

And so Shikamaru leaves the puzzled Neji to the ground.

_'He looks so cute blushing... Oh my god what is wrong with me!'_ Neji jumps forcefully up from the ground and starts to walk briskly towards the mission centre. His cheeks are still burning red of embarrassment and something else he doesn't want to name. _'It's just Shikamaru, not some hot guy I like...'_ Not that Neji meant Shikamaru wasn't hot, he was just, well, Neji had never thought of him that way. Well, maybe once... or twice... or once a month ever since they became good friends... or more.

_'It's just because he's the first good-looking and gay male in a long time I've seen...'_ That wasn't exactly true either. It could be true, if Neji's 'long time' was six days, because just six days ago a gorgeous guy had hit on him. Or maybe he had a crooked sense of looks and thought that guy was hideous?

Or maybe it was just best to drop the subject and let Neji have a peaceful, Shikamaru-free day at work.

If it could be possible.

* * *

_'Why did we have to bump into each other today..! It's bad enough already that he hates me, but now that I have to be reminded of it too.'_ Shikamaru frowns, then blushes as he remembers THE Shirt that Neji had decided to wear today. _'And that too! He must be doing this all just to annoy me!'_

Wait a minute.

Could that be it? Could Neji be 'avoiding' Shikamaru but really trying to meet him just to embarrass him? But why?

_'Oh the hell with it! I'm already late!'_

But maybe he should try to observe Neji closer to see what is going on...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** They've taken a big step forward with their feelings, as you can see in their thoughts. And there is finally a longer part of Shikamaru's conflict at the end, as this far I've been focusing mostly on Neji. And yes, Shikamaru is an idiot when it comes to relationships and such.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_'Thirty minutes left...'_ Neji thinks as he stares at the clock on the missions centre's wall. Once again he was left alone as the one to close up, like always. Not that he minds, because he is in a surprisingly good mood. It might be because of the little incident with Shikamaru that took place in the morning. _'Or'_, Neji says emphatically in his mind as he once again realizes his thoughts wandering onto the 'Shikamaru rails', _'it might be because everything has gone smoothly today.'_ Yes, that must be it, because that truly was the case.

No annoying genins had come with their overflowing egos, demanding A-rank missions. No Kiba, who had taken a liking to tease Neji in any way possible every time he would come to get a mission. And, best of all, no Shikamaru to mess up Neji's head completel -

"Oi, Hyuuga."

Neji almost falls off of his chair as he hears the voice. "The mission centre is closed!" he says and jumps up from the comfortable chair he had dragged from his boss' office. "I just remebered I have to attend to my father's funeral, I'm one of the pallbearers."

"That is the lamest excuse ever", Shikamaru says and gives Neji a long look.

Yes, Neji knows it truly is not the best excuse, but what else could he have come up in half a second, with Shikamaru standing before him in all his glory, looking down at him... Neji blushes at his thoughts that went a bit too far. "Well, Ten-Ten's giving birth now, I have to run."

"I think the real reason would be good enough."

Neji blushes even more. _'The real reason? I can't be near you because seriously, Nara Shikamaru, you are so hot I want to rape you until you pass out! And maybe after, too... No, wait, that shouldn't be the real reason why, right? Right?'_ "No, I don't think that's... good." Neji's cheeks are burning so hot he could fetch a pan full of water and start make some tea. And Shikamaru looks like he just had the same idea, because his face is glowing red.

"Umh, just... give me a mission and I'll leave..." Shikamaru mutters and turns his eyes away from Neji's chest where they had been attached.

"Hmh... there isn't any left. You came too late." It was a half lie, as there were some missions left, but Neji doesn't care. After all, a genius like Shikamaru wouldn't be interested in C-rank missions.

Both of them are looking to their left to not meet each other's eyes. If that were to happen, who knows what would become of it.

"Uh, okay... I'll just, leave then..." Shikamaru takes a step forward, then seems to realize he really shouldn't be walking towards Neji but away from him, and turns around.

"Weren't you supposed to keep out of my way?" Neji suddenly asks before Shikamaru reaches the door.

"Weren't you supposed to hate me?"

"What makes you say I don't?"

"The way you blush." Shikamaru gives Neji a long, meaningful glance, his own cheeks still slightly pink.

Neji's face turns scarlet again. "Take a look in the mirror before you say anything."

"I never said I hate you", Shikamaru says in a low voice, leaning against the door frame. "I'm just waiting for you to realize it's not any contagious disease I have."

Neji turns his head away, trying to prevent himself from yelling out loud of his own sexuality that apparently everyone except Shikamaru knows.

"Bye then, Hyuuga."

_'What the hell was that all about?'_

When they had met in the morning, Shikamaru had been in such a hurry that Neji wasn't at all sure if he had seen right if Shikamaru had been blushing like a tomato that time too. But now he was sure. He would be blind not to notice. But why?

_'I guess it's time for Shinju to appear...'_ Because really, seemed like Shikamaru wanted to keep playing around and use Shinju as a messenger between them.

* * *

_'Not anything contagious... though I would want it to be just to infect you'_, Shikamaru thinks as he gives one last glance to the mission centre where he left Neji. He still feels a tingling sensation going through him. '_Damn that pretty boy and his... his shirt! It's all that shirt's fault!'_ Yes, Shikamaru preferred to blaim The Shirt. After all, everyone who had seen Neji in it had drooled at least once. And Shikamaru was no exception. Except that he would drool no matter what Neji had on. _'Although I'd love to see him without anything...'_

Shikamaru hits himself. Physically. _'Dammit.'_

He can't feel like this about him. Not about Neji. There is nothing wrong with Neji himself, it is just his _homophobia_.

Shikamaru shivers at the word. He just simply can _not_ feel this way about him, as it is hard enough trying to maintain their shattering friendship.

But if Neji were to be exposed to be homosexual, then Shikamaru would harass him to no end no matter the consequences.

Not that it would ever happen...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

* * *

-- -- --

So, because of Shikamaru's earlier suspicious act at the missions centre Neji finds himself sitting at the same brick wall as yesterday in the form of Shinju. It is nothing new of him, sitting around, waiting to play around with some innocent guys, but now he is only giving a blank look at everyone who passed him in order to prevent them from coming to talk to him. He only wants to see Shikamaru today.

Why? Because he wants to tease Shikamaru as Shikamaru is doing the same to him. At least that is what he would say the reason is. The real reason is he just wants to find out why Shikamaru blushed today. But since that is not a sensible reason, he pretends that is not his real reason at all.

_'Where's that lazy-ass genius anyways?'_ Neji wonders angrily to himself and sways his legs back and forth. _'Maybe he's not coming this way today...'  
_

"Hi."

Neji almost falls off of the brick wall as the all too familiar voice startles him. Just like always. Some ninja he is.

"Hi", he stutters out.

"What you blushing for, it's only me", Shikamaru groans softly and sits next to Neji.

_'That's exactly why...'_ "You scared me", Neji pouts, happy of the fact that he is in Shinju's form right now, because pouting is not a male thing to do at all.

"Sorry." Shikamaru looks to his left and has a thoughtful look on his face. "You know..."

"Yes?"

"Why would someone blush fiercely in the presence of a friend?" As if wanting to give Neji an example Shikamaru blushes himself.

Neji laughs shortly at this, fighting against his own blush with victorious results. "Referring to yourself?

"Just... someone. A troublesome guy, if you ask me", he adds and smirks softly.

_'Well thanks a lot for the compliment!'_ "Hard to say with that little information."

"..." Shikamaru still refuses to turn to look at 'Shinju'.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you gonna tell me more so I can analyze this 'someone'." Neji underlines the word 'someone' on purpose with a sweet, mocking tone, and gets a surprising result: Shikamaru falls off the wall!

_'And I thought that was my job..!'_ "You okay?" Neji asks and turns his head to look behind him to the ground

Shikamaru is laying there on his back, his legs against the wall, pointing towards at the sky. "Yeah, I'm good." He does nothing to get up, instead he takes a slightly better position and crosses his arms behind his back. Neji can hear him mutter 'troublesome' under his breath.

"So, this 'just someone' is enough to make you fall off a wall?" Neji continues with his mocking tone. He wants to know what the hell Shikamaru is up to with all this 'I accidentally bump into Neji then right after come to this random girl and talk about him' and especially he wants to know the reason behind Shikamaru's completely red face today. It couldn't be just because Neji was blushing first. Blushing isn't that catchy.

"...apparently..."

"Excuse me?" Neji turns around on the wall so he is now constantly facing Shikamaru.

"Nothing", Shikamaru says and turns his pink face away from Neji.

Neji looks at him in wonder once again, then realizes. "You pervert!" he screeches loudly and yanks his short skirt down. Really he is enjoying this to the fulles. That is why he had ended up doing this in the first place. Being a girl once in a while could be fun.

"I didn't see anything!" Shikamaru denies quickly.

"Yeah right!" Neji says and 'hmph's. "It was nice talking to you, pervert." Then he jumps off of the wall and heads towards the woods just like yesterday. It seems that with Shikamaru it always turns out to end like this, 'Shinju' getting angry at him and leaving. But Neji doesn't complain. He couldn't have held his cool any longer. Shikamaru is just too... Shikamaru!

-- -- --

"Women are so troublesome", Shikamaru mutters once the anonymous girl is sure to be out of hearing range. Who knows what she might do once being called troublesome by a supposed pervert. "But I didn't even look there", Shikamaru continues talking out loud to himself. "And it's not like I was thinking of her anyways..."

A fierce blush takes over Shikamaru's face. _'God, I have to forget about him!'_ He puts an arm over his face and growls. Neji is definitely not making his condition easy, it is perfectly the opposite. _'Gotta get outta here... and quick.'_ Yes, he really does not want anyone to see him now, after only a short thought of Neji and The damn Shirt!

And he had even forgot to ask the girl if _they _are related in any way.

-- -- --


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

* * *

Exactly a week has passed since Shikamaru first bumped into Shinju. And unlike Neji thought that time, his plan had not worked just like he had thought it would. In fact, everything seems to have taken the exact opposite road than what Neji had wanted or thought they would have taken.

Neji had thought Shikamaru would have just blurted out about Shinju by accident if they had seen right after that unfortunate meeting in the forest, but instead Shikamaru had taken a more sly way of working things out and had started hanging out with Shinju. But why? Maybe he just wanted to play around with Neji. And does he know that Neji knows that he knows? Maybe.

No, more like he knows, because what other conclusions Neji could have drawn from Shikamaru's actions. The way he always ends up talking about Neji with Shinju, the way their conversations always end quickly, not in any elegant way. And they have met only three times, and only twice they have shared so much words that it could be called a conversation.

Maybe Neji should try to meet Shikamaru today too to be sure of his suspicions.

And, of course, because Shikamaru seems like he wants to play around and pretend that he really does not know who Shinju is, Neji should take all advantace of this and tease Shikamaru as much as he can about this 'just someone' who, no doubt, is Neji himself.

Or maybe this is all going too far. Maybe he should just quit being Shinju and make Shikamaru aware of his sexuality.

Unless Shikamaru knows it already...

Neji frowns. That could be very possible. Maybe the question 'Why would someone blush fiercely in the presence of a friend' was actually meant to be a clue that Shikamaru too is aware of Neji's way of preferring males as his company.

Then all the gestures, all the glances Shikamaru had sent his way, all the times he had blushes red as a tomato... could it be?

"That's it..." he mutters to himself, sounding only slightly crazy, his eyes glimmering with joy of his new observation.

"That's what, Neji-kun?"

The ever curious Ten-Ten, worried looking Lee and Maito Gai in all his youthful glory stare at Neji. Yes, Neji had completely forgotten he was currently sitting with his team in a restaurant, having dinner.

Neji twitches as they lean slightly closer over the table to hear what he has to tell them. "N-nothing..."

* * *

So, once again, as a result of Neji's way-too-far-gone thinking - that had also gone horribly wrong - he is now sitting at the same brick wall as the past two times. And of course as Shinju. No way was Neji ever coming even close to this particular place as himself.

"Yo."

This time the lazy genius didn't make Neji wait over two hours like he had thought would happen, as today must be his day off too.

"Hi", Neji answers, blushing slightly as he looks at Shikamaru. He had sat too close to Neji, considering the new observation about him that Neji had taken as a fact without thinking too much about it. But that was only good, because it seems that the more Neji thinks about things, the crazier theories he comes up with.

Considering this, his presumption that Shikamaru has some more-than-a-friend feelings for Neji is completely and utterly true.

"So, have you seen that 'just someone' lately?", Neji starts their conversation with a light, happy tone.

Shikamaru blushes. "Quit about him already! He hates me."

"Why?" Neji asks, trying to sound surprised. "I got the impression that you are quite friendly with each other."

"Not anymore", Shikamaru mutters and gives a glance at the passing clouds far above them. "He's... homophobic."

"Are you sure?" Neji suprises even himself with the question, let alone Shikamaru. "I mean", he continues with a sweet, calming tone, smoothing his dress, "didn't you just tell me last time that he was bushing fiercely when he was with you."

"Yes, but..."

"Maybe he only said he's 'phobic because he was surprised of your sudden confession of sexuality. Maybe he has some feelings for you, but he doesn't know how to cope with them. Maybe he hasn't realized his sexuality yet. Maybe he loves you so much he'd rather keep you far away than keep you near while not being able to love you. Maybe - "

"Ok, thank you, I got it already!" Shikamaru says, his cheeks red again. He and Neji seem to have quite much blood left over as they are always blushing and having blood packed also somewhere else. "So he might love me. What then? Do I just ask him 'do you love me' and just elope with him"

"Yes."

Shikamaru gives 'Shinju' a blank stare. "Troublesome girl... That was supposed to be sarcastic."

"I think it could work." Neji goes through the imagined scene in his head. It ends up all wrong. "Or maybe you should be slightly more subtle, maybe not first scream 'I love you, let's get married'. Maybe you could ask him out."

Shikamaru stares at Neji for a long, long time. "He doesn't sound like one who would like being asked out."

_'Do I? Maybe not for strawberry cake, but something else...'_ "Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no, but - "

"Then try!" Neji turns to face Shikamaru so quickly his long, black hair swishes to his face and covers the big, black eyes of Shinju for a moment. _'Maybe I'm getting a bit too enthustiatic...'_ "The summer festival would be a good chance."

"Mmh..." Shikamaru turns to look at the sky once again.

Neji looks at Shikamaru, studying his handsome, relaxed face, his perfect lips, thinking about how they must taste of peaches...

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"You look just like someone I know..."

All colour drains from Neji's face. What is this? Wasn't Shikamaru supposed to keep quiet about the fact that he knows Shinju and Neji are the same person?

"...called Ten-Ten."

Neji's mouth hangs open in disbelief. "Ten-Ten?" he accidentally voices out in a high pitched tone. _'Shinju looks like Ten-Ten?'_

"You know her?"

"No, no... I was just surprised at her name", Neji stutters out and jumps off the wall. "I must go now, see you..." So Shinju looks like Ten-Ten?

Or maybe Shikamaru was only testing if Neji knows that he knows...

* * *

_'Strange girl...'_ Shikamaru wonders, looking after her. _'Well, whatever'_, he shrugs.

But should he follow the advice of a strange girl whose name he doesn't even know?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** Some outsider POV for a change...

* * *

"Goooooood morning, Neji!"

"..."

"Hey, what's up with you?" Kiba grins, patting Neji on his back. "You're not your usual grumpy, cheerful self."

"I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't come harass me while I'm working", Neji answers slightly irritated and gives a glare at his co-workers who immeditely turn around and focus on their own work.

"What? You call this harassing?" Kiba says as he hovers right behind Neji as he carries a huge pile of mission scrolls. "Then what d'you call this?" he laughs and grabs Neji's ass.

Neji lets out a horrible scream and all the scrolls fly all around the room. "You lunatic bitch!" he yells at Kiba and kicks him right in the stomach. "What the hell d'you think you're doing!"

"Harassing you", Kiba answers slowly from the floor and rolls just in time out of the way as Neji is about to stomp on him. "Hey, hey, man, relax, it was just a joke! A joke!"

"Well I didn't understand it!" Neji yells and runs after Kiba who is running away on all fours.

"Aagh! Help me, anyone!"

"Calm down."

Neji stops dead in his tracks as someone pulls his sleeve. He blushes a bright red as he recognises the voice. _'God, what's he doing here...?'_

"Woah, Shikamaru! Thanks for the rescue!" Kiba says and stands up. "I was going to get smashed!"

"And you will, if you won't be gone in five seconds!" Neji growls and glares at Kiba.

"Uh, ok, ok... Calm down, man..." Kiba stutters and backs to the door. "Shika, don't let him go until I'm far gone." He turns around and runs out so fast he is only a blur of black.

"Man you're troublesome sometimes..." Shikamaru mutters and let's go of Neji, accidentally letting his hand travel down Neji's side. "What did he do anyways?"

Neji blushes even more and jumps away from Shikamaru. "That's none of your bussiness!" Only now does Neji realize Shikamaru's two team mates, Chouji and Ino, are there too. And Neji's co-workers are once again only staring at him. "And you keep on working!" he growls, scaring them so they don't dare to even look at the space around him. "So, you want a mission, am I right?" Neji then says friendly, turning to Chouji, deciding he would be the best to talk to as Ino is slightly... strange and Shikamaru is, well, Shikamaru.

"Y-yes", Chouji stutters, surprised at the sudden change of tone.

"A, B, C or D rank?" Neji asks, benting down to collect all the scrolls he had dropped.

"C only", Shikamaru answers and gives Neji a handful of scrolls. "This'll do", he says and takes one of the scrolls on Neji's arms on exchange.

"No it won't", Neji protests and takes the scroll away from Shikamaru, touching his fingers maybe a moment too long. "Take this", he gives him another and notices his fingers somehow are resting on Shikamaru's again.

And surprise, surprise, they both blush.

"Whatever", Shikamaru mutters and turns around. "Let's go."

"Hey, Neji", Ino says and comes to Neji's side, "you coming to the summerfestival?"

"Yes, probably."

"That's good", Ino grins, then whispers something to Neji's ear. "I'll be sure to let you and Shikamaru have some time alone."

"What?" Neji hisses, but Ino is gone already.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asks as Ino finally joins him and Chouji outside of the mission centre.

"Just asked if Neji's gonna come to the festival", Ino grins.

Shikamaru stiffens slightly at Neji's name. Ino quirks one eyebrow at this - coincidentally the one under her long bangs - and smirks in her mind. A little push would not hurt Shikamaru, right?

"He's so handsome and all, I thought I'd ask him out some day... do you think he would say yes?"

"... probably."

"What?" Ino asks friendly, not at all sure if she heard right. Did Shikamaru just say 'probably' or 'piss off'? She does hope it is the latter, for the sake of both Shikamaru and Neji.

"Probably", Shikamaru repeats with an expression that Ino thinks is just plain annoyed. "You're a girl after all..."

"What?" Ino repeats again and now stares at Shikamaru plain openly. He should learn to not mutter under his breath in the presence of others.

"Nothing", Shikamaru growls and stomps off, clearly annoyed as hell.

Ino and Chouji are left staring after him. "Did he say 'you're so pretty after all' or what?"

"I heard 'you should try at him'."

Ino quirks an eyebrow. "So, does that mean he _wants_ me to hit on Neji?"

Chouji shrugs. "Maybe it's reverse psychology."

"So then he meant 'piss off bitch, he's mine'?"

"Maybe not with those exact words..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** Thank you for the nice reviews I've got; they always make my day! Now I'd like to ask what, this far, has been the best scene in this whole fic? It's always interesting to know what you like about the stories the best, so I'd be happy if you'd tell me.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_'Don't tell me Ino knows - I mean _thinks_ I like Shikamaru. She'll soon tell the whole village!'_ Neji imagines the scene in his head: Ino running around Konoha, screaming about Neji and Shikamaru in the same sentence with some words not suitable for publishing... _'Oh god.'_ He has to stop her.

Or should he just let her go on?

The though seems impossible at first, especially after the horrible mental image, but soon Neji's only remaining piece of common sense perks up inside him and confirms him it is only good to let Ino go around screaming that. As Neji would never go tell Shikamaru himself anything.

_'There's nothing to tell'_, Neji tries to defend himself. _'Well, not much at least...'_ Only that Neji wants to be with Shikamaru in every way possible, wants to touch every part of him, hear his voice every day, see him wake up besides him every day...

"Hey, guys, anyone seen those save-the-cat mission scrolls?"

Simply said, he wants Shikamaru all to himself.

But how could that happen? Shikamaru has not showed any sign of interest towards Neji... except for all those times he has talked with Shinju about the 'just someone'. But what if that just someone is not Neji? It could be just anyone for all Neji knows! It could be Chouji, it could be Naruto, Genma, even the Yondaime!

Well, maybe not anyone dead, as Shikamaru sounded like this just someone is very alive and kicking, but still, the point is, Shikamaru has never said his name. It could be anyone!

"Neji, you seen them? The save-the-cat scrolls?"

In that case, if it really is, for example, Lee - Neji shivers at the thought - then should Neji go and stop Ino from yelling out about his fetish with Shikamaru? Or should he just let it be and let Shikamaru know that way about his sexuality?

"Neji? Hello?"

Maybe he should stop Ino, just in case. Even if a miracle happened and the next time Shikamaru and Shinju met Shikamaru would say 'By the way, this just someone is called Hyuuga Neji', it would still not be the best to let an outsider tell everything to him. No, it is better for Neji to confess soon, because there isn't even any need for playing around anymore.

"Neji, stop that day dreaming this minute and answer!"

Shikamaru knows Neji is Shinju, and he hasn't told anyone it, so there is no need to keep a distance between them anymore. Shikamaru would probably understand why Neji started this all anyways, right? He couldn't be too angry with Neji since he too has been playing along.

And if it really is Neji who Shikamaru has been talking about, he would be only happy to finally officially hear of Neji being gay...

"Hyuuga Neji, if you won't answer me this second I'll fire you!"

"Yes, Genma-san?" Neji says, looking at his boss, wondering why he is so angry already this time of the morning. "What's with the yelling, you could have just called me."

Genma's eye twitches in a manner that does not predict any good. "You..." he hisses. If one squints their eyes, they could be able to see smoke coming from his ears. "Clean this whole place today after work! So shining clean that I could be able to eat my lunch off this floor!"

Neji decides not to say anything at this. Genma looks already ready to explode at the smalles word. "Roger."

Genma gives one last glare at him before stomping off.

"Slave driver..." Neji mutters under his breath.

"And you're staying overtime too!"

Neji twitches. Damn it. That means he'll be here until midnight if not even more. No time to silence Ino today then...

* * *

_'Damn Ino and her pretty-boy fetish...'_ Shikamaru growls in his mind as he rushes to the grocery store after their team's short mission. _'She could just turn lesbian and fall for Ten-Ten or something...'_ Well, really Shikamaru didn't care who Ino fell for, as long as it wasn't Neji. Anyone else but Neji - or Shikamaru himself - was okay.

_'Not that I have any say in this... They've prolly already planned their wedding out...'_ Shikamaru kicks a rock on his way to relieve his stress. The rock, which is about the size of his head, hits an innocent tree and cuts some of its lower branches.

But if Neji really is into girls, then why had he blushed like a schoolgirl with a huge crush so many times in Shikamaru's presence? Why just a few hours ago when only their fingers had touched?

"Whatever..." Shikamaru mutters out loud. "Love's too troublesome..."

Maybe he should just give up his silly day dream of Neji being Shikamarusexual - yes, Shikamaru wants Neji to love only himself and not anyone else - and try to atleast re-form their once so good friendship to a tolerable one.

Shikamaru gives a quick look to the wall where the anonymous girl always sits, then changes his destination and heads to the jewelry shop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** This a chapter is a scene from Neji's point of view, and the next will be the same scene from Shikamaru's POV.

* * *

Walking down the main street of Konoha, Neji glares at everyone looking his way, scaring half of them away long before they even face each other, the rest only after they have seen his homicidal eyes too close.

Damn Genma. He had been late only because of him. If he hadn't had to scrub the whole mission centre sparkling clean yesterday he would have got home early and could have gone searching for Ino to silence her in any way possible.

But no. Fate was against him yet again. On top of getting away from work at exactly 00:37, Neji had been so tired he had only slumped to his bed righ away and overslept! So now here he is, yet again having to suffer another day in work before he would be able to tell Ino to shut up.

"Oi, Neji, good morning!"

But thank god, fate seems to have decided he needs some good luck in his life for once.

Neji turns around, about to greet Ino in a humane way before strangling her for already telling all random people about Neji's 'undying love' towards Shikamaru...

"Yo."

...but the bored face of Shikamaru stops him in his tracks.

Fate seemed to have a _very _twisted sense of humour.

_'Oh god no! She hasn't told him yet, has she?'_ Neji gulps down the ball of fear that appeared as he saw Shikamaru's slightly cross expression. "Ino, come here a moment, I need to talk to you..."

"Ok", Ino says happily and walks to Neji's side.

Neji tries to smile at her to silence all her raising suspicions, but it seems it only makes it worse.

"Uh, Neji, what's wrong with you..?"

"Nothing's wrong with me", Neji hisses so quietly Shikamaru wouldn't hear, "but you are completely out of your mind!"

"What?"

"Why have you been going around telling these random people who I don't even know that I... I..." Neji stutters at the next word he was supposed to say and blushes slightly. "That I like him", he finally finishes his sentence. "Everybody's been telling me to go for it all morning and telling their own stories how hard it was to confess their love the very first time and all crazy stuff!"

"Oh, isn't that nice! I'd love if people came to encourage me in the depths of my true love..."

"It's not nice, it's freaky! And why the hell have you told everyone?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's true, right?"

Neji blushes again. "Well, yes, but... I don't want him hearing from you. It'd sound like a horrible joke!"

"I haven't told him anything yet", Ino smiles, patting Neji's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll just tell everyone else, and show your pictures to demonstrate how well you belong together even by looks - "

"Ino!"

"Well, fine", Ino pouts. "Be a spoilsport then and tell yourself."

"I am not going to walk around Konoha and stop every passer-by to tell them 'By the way, did you know that I love Nara Shikamaru? Oh, you don't know him? Let me show you his picture...'" Neji rolls his eyes.

Ino shows her tongue to Neji, then grins widely. "Well, good luck! I'll leave you two alone then." And with that, she hurries away, only quickly turning around to wave at the two boys. "See you later, Neji-kun!"

Neji sighs deeply. Now that Ino promised to stop telling everyone he feels much more relaxed.

"Aren't you late for work?"

Shikamaru's voice is strange, maybe slightly angry. Neji turns to look at him, but he is looking at another direction. There's a small bag on his hand, with the sign of one of Konoha's most famous jewelry shops.

"What's that?" Neji asks, pointing at the bag.

"Nothing", Shikamaru says. Now it is clear he is angry. "It's for Ino."

"Oh." Neji's heart starts beating. What is this? Why is Shikamaru so angry to Neji? Why is he bying presents to Ino? It's not her birthday, Neji knows that much...

Could this all be a joke? Planned by Shikamaru from the very day when he first bumped into Shinju and realised she was Neji? Was he just playing around with Neji all the time, trying to hurt him on purpose, encouraging his dreams for nothing...

Neji gives Shikamaru a hurt look although he tries to cover all the emotions inside him, and turns around, leaving without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** More misunderstandings... but don't worry, soon everything will clear out! Maybe only 3 chapters left until this story is finished. Though I'm not quite sure as just a few chapters ago I thought it was only 3 chs left... It seems the number isn't decreasing at all.

And someone asked me some chapters ago what do peaches have to do with anything. They really don't, I just always write Neji and Shika as peach lovers. They name 'Pearls and peaches' was first just a filename referring to Shinju and Neji & Shika's love for peaches, but then it decided stick with this fic till the end. So, nothing serious going on with the peaches.

So, this chapter is Shikamaru's POV of the scene from the previous chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my, the summer festival is so close!" Ino squeals in delight. "I can't wait, I haven't been to any festivals for a long time."

"Hmm", Shikamaru mumbles. He isn't really paying attention to anything Ino is saying. He is only thinking of ways to tell Neji how he has missed their time together and how he wants them to be friends. And then he could maybe asks Neji if they could hang together at the summer festival and let things flow on their own pace... And secretly he hopes they would end up being more than friends after that.

"Oi, Neji, good morning!" Ino yells and Shikamaru comes crashing down from his daydreamland.

"Yo", Shikamaru says to Neji, trying to sound casual and hiding his hands behind his backs. He is cluthing the back from the jewelry shop in his hands. He tries to not blush and hopes he doesn't look like someone who has just been caught stealing apples.

"Ino, come here a moment, I need to talk to you..." Neji says, turning his eyes away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru feels his heart become a thousand times heavier. _'Oh yes, I forgot all about Ino and him...'_

"Ok", Ino says, annoying the hell out of Shikamaru with her overly happy voice.

Neji smiles at Ino and leans closer to her. Shikamaru tries to turn away from the scene, but it appears he is an inner masochist and so he only watches them silently, his heart becoming heavier and slowing down every second.

Neji blushes slightly as he and Ino exchange words and Ino smiles at him. Shikamaru feels his heart stop and tries to tell himself this doesn't matter, he can still be friends with Neji and that he is only happy that they have found each other... Though in his mind he wonders how the hell Neji could find Ino attractive.

Neji blushes again and Ino puts her hand on his shoulder. Now Shikamaru can't take it anymore and turns his eyes away. Anyone sane wouldn't torture themselves willingly with watching their friend with the one they want!

"See you later, Neji-kun!"

Shikamaru sighs quietly as Ino leaves them alone. He gives a quick glance at Neji, feeling angry at Ino, and somehow betrayed. "Aren't you late for work?" he finally asks to break the silence, hoping to sound casual, but the image of Ino's hand on Neji's shoulder burning in his mind probably ruins the attempt. He isn't still looking at Neji. He just can't, because there is no guarantee he could hold himself from jumping to Neji...

"What's that?" Neji asks, meaning the bag Shikamaru carries.

"Nothing", Shikamaru answers. Then, without thinking, the picture of Ino touching _his_ Neji still in his mind, adds; "It's for Ino."

"Oh", Neji says, and Shikamaru frowns as he hears his tone. It wasn't angry or full of rising jealosy as he had thought it would be. It was only quiet and... sad?

Finally Shikamaru turns to look at Neji, slowly and carefully, as if afraid he would be gone the minute he would look into his pearl white eyes.

Neji only looks at Shikamaru, his eyes dull, and turns quietly around.

Shikamaru stares long after him, not able to move an inch from where Neji's eyes had nailed him. His heart beats rapidily, and his brains are confused from all the things that had happened in that short time after Ino had left.

What was that look in Neji's eyes?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

* * *

His eyes closed and head on his hands, Neji sits on the wall where he always hangs as Shinju. He had decided he would not need Shinju anymore, not now that he was ready to tell Shikamaru everything, tell him why he had become Shinju in the first place, why he had claimed to be homophobic...

But after his encounter with Ino and Shikamaru this morning he is not sure of anything anymore.

"Hi."

Neji doesn't lift his head as he hears the familiar voice greeting him. What is _he_ doing here?

"I've been up all day yesterday and today just to meet you. You're so troublesome to find..."

"Yeah right..." _'Damn Genma's fault.'_ Neji feels Shikamaru's eyes on him.

"You angry at me?"

Neji sighs and lifts the black eyes of Shinju to give a quick glance at Shikamaru. "Just someone. I don't know what he is thinking, playing with me like that." _'What are _you _playing at? First__ acting like you could love me, telling _me_ about this someone you that clearly is _me_, then suddenly running to buy gifts to Ino and acting all cold to me.'_

Shikamaru looks at Neji for a long time, then smiles a bit arrogantly. "'Just someone'?"

Neji blushes under Shikamaru's intense gaze and turns his head so his curtain of long, black hair covers his face. "So, what you wanted to talk about? As you had been searching for me the whole day", he adds bitterly.

"Umh... just wanted to hear your opinion..." Shikamaru stutters slightly, and Neji can see from the corner of his eyes that he is blushing very, very slightly. A horrible idea strikes him.

What if Shikamaru really doesn't know Shinju is Neji and is falling for her? Or worse, he knows and is still falling for Shinju.

These thoughts running around his mind, Neji edges carefully away from Shikamaru, almost missing his next words.

"I bought something for Nej - er, that 'someone' - "

"WHAT?"

Shikamaru almost drops the bag from his hands and falls off the wall as Neji lets out a high pitched scream. He looks at Neji who is staring first at him, then at the bag at his hand, then at him again.

Shikamaru looks at the bag in his hand, almost expecting a slimy creature jump out of there insted of the necklace that was there just a moment ago. "So this was a very bad idea?" he asks, sounding concerned, but still quite irritated.

Neji is still staring at Shikamaru, his mouth hanging open, until he finally realizes what happened and blushes as red as the short skirt he is wearing today. "N-no, it's not, it's... ah..." He gulps and makes up a stupid reason for his scream to keep on with their play. "You said his name."

Shikamaru looks at Neji as if he has lost his mind. "Yeah...?" he says slowly, waiting for a proper reason why a name could make someone scream so much.

Neji's brains aren't functionig properly enymore. He got too much into at the same time, first the realization that the gift wasn't for Ino but for him, and that Neji is the 'just someone' that Shikamaru has been talking about with Shinju all this time. And that maybe, just maybe, there has been a horribly big, large, enormous misunderstanding and that Shikamaru really doesn't know Shinju is just Neji's way of having fun.

Or maybe that last one was just the result of Neji's heated, unfunctioning brain, he decides. As if a genius like Shikamaru could miss all the similarities between Neji and Shinju!

If poor Neji only knew...

"You were saying?" Neji says, as if it was Shikamaru who had interrupted, not Neji himself.

Shikamaru gives Neji a funny look. "I bought him this, but I dunno how to give it to him or what to say." He opens the bag and takes out a silver necklace in a small, transparent case.

Neji looks at the necklace, his eyes wide, his heart beating fast. He recognizes the necklace. It is the one he has always wanted but has never had the time or guts to buy it.

"But now that he seems to hate me even more I dunno if he'll just throw this away..." An angry look shadows Shikamaru's face for as moment, then it passes and he sighs deeply and gazes at the clouds above them.

Neji takes a deep breath to get rid of the heat on his face before talking to Shikamaru. _'Seems. He said seems. That's a definite sign that he knows that I know that he knows.'_ "What makes you think he hates you even more now?"

"He's dating my team mate."

"WHAT?"

Shikamaru flinches at the screech. "I've seen them together, touching and all happy together..." He stops as there appears a hint of anger in his voice.

Neji blinks once, twice, and a third time as he tries to understand. So Shikamaru thinks Neji is dating his team mate? What the hell? He and Chouji have never even exchanged more than a few words...

Wait a minute. Shikamaru still thinks Neji is homophobic and straight as an arrow. So...

_'Ino?'_

Neji twitches at the thought. "You know..." he says slowly, trying to think of a way to give Shikamaru advice without saying; 'You idiot, I'm gay for you and I'd rather die the most painful and humiliating death than date that witch!'. Seriously, the thought that maybe Shikamaru really has not realized Shinju and Neji are the same person is again running around his mind, but he pushes it aside as he tries to keep the words in their proper places. "I think you should give it to him anyways. Say something that makes him feel guilty that he's not your friend just 'cause you're gay..." _'Something that can make me tell everything.'_

Looking at the dark clouds passing the skies, Shikamaru smiles slightly. "Maybe I should."

Neji smiles at him and jumps down. He wants to be long gone before it starts pouring. Maybe tomorrow he could track Shikamaru down and tell... "See you later." He waves quickly at Shikamaru before running to the woods where he always disappears.

* * *

Shikamaru stares after the strange girl as she runs to the woods just like always. A weird thought occurs to him as he recalls all the times when that seemingly unfamiliar girl had reacted to names Shikamaru had said.

"She can't be..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** The last misunderstandings...

* * *

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

"Stop that, it's irritating!"

Shikamaru gives a long look at Ino, then kicks the small rock once again.

Kick.

"That's it!" Ino gives the small, innocent rock a powerful kick so half of the ground flies away with it. Then she turns to Shikamaru, a forced grin on her face. A muscle is twitching on her face as she sees Shikamaru has chosen another rock to play with. "You...!"

_'Serves you right'_, Shikamaru says, or rather, is about to say, when a fist meets his left cheek.

"Are you intentionally irritating me?"

"Yes", Shikamaru answers simply, holding his cheek, looking at Ino with a slightly annoyed look.

Ino stares at Shikamaru. "Oh, I get it. This is because I tried to help you and Neji, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Hmph." Ino turns around, her nose stuck up. "Fine. I only tried to help, but if you don't appreciate it..." She stomps off.

Shikamaru sighs. _'Well, that was easy.'_ Now he didn't have to worry about that mysterious girl anymore...

Now he only had to find Neji and gather up the courage to clear up all the possible misunderstandings. Like were Neji and Ino together plotting the appearances of the mysterious girl and why the hell Ino even turned into her in the first place!

* * *

"Neji?"

Neji looks up to his boss Genma's face hovering over him. "Yes?"

Genma slits his eyes in a dramatic way. "Are you sure you're listening?"

"Yeees..." Neji looks at Genma suspiciously.

"Ok. You're free to leave earlier today. Raigo is taking care of everything today." Genma grins with malice.

Neji shares a glance with Raigo, a rather young colleague of his. Raigo grins embarrassedly, sticking his thumb up, signaling its okay.

Neji gives him a sympathetic smile before turning to his work again. Sometimes it is nice to have a boss who has a habit of picking up on people, especially when he is not the one suffering from it. And now especially, when he has a chance to go search for Shikamaru and clear all the possible misunderstanding... Like what the hell he is playing around with Neji!

* * *

"Hey, Shika-chaaan!"

"Finally", Ten-Ten says and elbows the loud and drunk Kiba quiet. "We already thought you wouldn't come."

Shikamaru shrugs. "Just a couple of beers, I've got things to do tonight."

"With Neji, right? Riiight?" Kiba perks up and laughs loudly.

"Yes, I've been meaning to asks what's with you two. I haven't seen you hang together for a long time", Ten-Ten asks.

"That homophobic bastard..." Shikamaru mutters and drinks the rest of Ten-Ten's beer with one gulp.

"Homophobic?" Kiba starts laughing. "Homophobic!" he howls as if it is the best joke in the world.

"Homophobic?" Ten-Ten repeats slowly. "Neji?"

"Yes..." Shikamaru answers and looks at the two of them like they have lost it.

"How stupid can you be!" Kiba laughs. "Everybody in this village knows he's the most gay of all!"

"Except you, I see..." Ten-Ten mutters quietly.

Shikamaru stares at them, his eyes wide as plates and his empty glass in the midair, his hand grasping it so powerfully it is strange it doesn't breake right then and there.

Crash!

Only the shards of the glass are left on the floor after Shikamaru's record breaking sprint to find Neji.

"Guess he really didn't know..." Ten-Ten says and orders another beer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** Second last chapter. Shikamaru's still a bit too slow but next chapter will give an ending to them...

Please enjoy.

* * *

_'Why the hell did he lie about that?'_ Shikamaru's brains function around this question all the time he runs towards the mission centre where Neji whould still be working. _'It would've been so easy if he just told me...'_ He kicks the mission centre's door open with so much force it is sent flying to the floor.

But only one, unfamiliar face is staring frightenedly back at him.

"Where's Neji?"

"H-he's gone", the boy manages to stutter.

Shikamaru's face turns white as he overreacts to the word 'gone'. _'Oh god, he can't be...'_

"I mean, he left home already!" the boy hurries to add as he sees Shikamaru's face. "Left about fifteen minutes ago."

_'Fifteen minutes...'_ Shikamaru growls. So he could either be home by this time, or having fun with someone... A picture of Neji laughing with three guys touching him all over hovers in Shikamaru's mind. He shakes the thought away. _'I'll just go with instinct...'_

Shikamaru rushes out of the mission centre, only to stop in the first crossroads. _'Then again, my instinct has proved to be horrible...'_

Which path should he take? The more time passes, the more nervous he becames. He has no time to lose.

Should he turn right, to the road that eventually leads to the training grounds? Or to left, to the shortway to the centre of Konoha. Or should he just walk on the road that leads to the centre but first cuts through the woods?

After a short hesitation Shikamaru continues running straight. After all, the mysterious girl who Shikamaru thinks is Ino, had always hanged here. And even though Ino is irritating, always interrupting in others' business, this time she had managed to do something good.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru becomes mixed up in his steps and almost falls over. At first he had thought it was Neji who had called him, but no, it was a woman's voice. He turns around.

It is the mysterious girl. _'Or mysterious Ino, I should say.'_ He knits his eyebrows. "Could you stop that? It's irritating."

"Stop what?"

"That. Being that girl."

The girl - supposed Ino - looks down at her clothes, then gives a quick glare at Shikamaru. "So _now_ it's irritating you?"

"I told you already you're irritating me."

The girl glares at Shikamaru. "Fine", she says and with a puff smoke surrounds her. "Whatever you want", continues now a lot deeper voice, a voice that sends chills down Shikamaru's spine.

Shikamaru stares, his eyes again as big as plates. Because there is not Ino standing before him, but Neji, a cute blush and a pout on his face. "Neji...?"

"Who else did you think? Ino?"

"Yes."

Neji twitches. "What?"

"I just today started thinking that girl gotta be Ino..."

Shikamaru and Neji stare at each other, a blush covering both of their faces. The clicking of their brains can almost be heard as they use their genius brains to finally think everything properly through.

"You didn't know it was me?" Neji asks slowly.

"It was you?" Shikamaru asks at the same time.

They gaze at each other in deep silence.

Cough.

"Umh, I think I'll leave now..." Neji turns around.

"Wait."

"No way!" Neji starts running in panic, but Shikamaru follows him close no matter how much chakra he uses to make himself faster. "Don't follow me!"

"Yes I will!"

Due their inhuman speed, in mere second they are at Neji's house. Quickly, with almost shaking hands Neji fishes the key out of his pocket and opens the door, but just then Shikamaru attacks him from behind and they slide inside Neji's house in a bundle of limbs and long hair.

"Ouch..."

"Now tell me, what's going on", Shikamaru demands, holding Neji under him.

Neji blushes and turns his face away. "_You_ tell _me_ what's going on."

"There's nothing to tell. _You're_ the one who lied you're homophobic and played around with me!"

Neji blushes even more and scowls. "Who told you?"

"Ten-Ten and Kiba", Shikamaru says and sits down comfortably on Neji, his arms still pinned down. "They laughed at me and wondered how stupid I must be to _not_ know."

"Of course you wouldn't have noticed since I didn't tell you..." Neji mutters. "Blind idiot..."

Shikamaru and Neji stare at each other for a long time, until Shikamaru blushes and stands up, letting Neji go. Neji takes a sitting position and rubs the back of his head. Shikamaru has his arms around his knees and is looking at Neji.

"So... why did you fool me 'bout that?"

Neji gives a quick glance at Shikamaru and sighs. "You remember when you bumped into that girl in the woods?"

"..."

"Anyway", Neji snarls as it takes Shikamaru too long to answer, "that was me. So, I thought since you're a _genius_", he glares sharply at Shikamaru at this, as if blaming him for not figuring it all out on his own, "I thought you had immediately figured out there was something familiar about her so I wanted to keep a distance so you wouldn't realize it was me, because I didn't want anyone to know about my... hobby. I thought you wouldn't notice - "

"As if", Shikamaru mutters quietly.

"So, when you came to me asking if it's because you're gay, I said yes, because that was the easiest explanation." Neji looks at Shikamaru. "And when you came to talk to Shinju, I thought you knew and were just playing around with me."

"So it was always you?"

Neji nods. Shikamaru blushes in embarrassment as he slowly recalls all the times he had been talking to that seemingly unfamiliar girl about Neji...

So there the two men are, sitting in the dark of Neji's apartment, both blushing like tomatoes and not daring to look at each other again.

Neji stands up. "You want something to eat?"

"Whatever", Shikamaru shrugs and stands up too. He goes to turn on the lights and close the door properly in case it was left open from the time when they flew in. Then he follows Neji to the kitchen and opens the fridge door like he lives in this apartment. Neji gives a quick glance at him, then smiles softly.

"Catch." Neji throws a peach at Shikamaru while heating water for his cup noodle.

It seems like the moment Shikamaru realized the girl had always been Neji, Shikamaru had been too embarrassed to talk or even look at Neji properly again.

_'Figures'_, Neji thinks and pours the hot water to the cup. _'He's practically confessed Shinju he loves me and then it appears _I'm_ her...'_

But wait a minute. Hadn't Shikamaru realized anything from all the times Neji had blushed in his presence and all the times Shinju had been so determined to bring Neji and Shikamaru together?

Neji chuckles as he takes his chopsticks. _'I guess he really is that blind sometimes... Maybe I should just throw it in his face?'_ Neji imagines a scene where he jumps to Shikamaru - naked of course - screaming 'Banzai!' He chuckles again.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asks, a slight scowl on his face.

"You."

"Feh." Shikamaru takes a seat at the arm of the sofa where Neji is sitting. "Are you going tomorrow? To the festival?"

"Yes."

"With someone?"

Neji grins in his mind at the slight concern in Shikamaru's voice. "Hopefully."

Shikamaru can't hold it; he has an almost scared expression on his face. Neji starts howling with laughter.

"H-hey, stop that. You're so troublesome..." Shikamaru blushes as Neji grabs his legs for support.

"Sorry... But you're just such an idiot sometimes." Neji puts his arms on Shikamaru's legs and straightens himself so he is now closer to Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru stares deep into Neji's white eyes and blushes. One look into those eyes, and he is lost. "I'll go now." Quickly he stands up and rushes to the door. "Good night."

"Night..."

Neji sighs as the door closes. That idiot. A few seconds more and Neji would have tasted those lips smeared with peach...

_'Well, there's also tomorrow...'_ And now that he knows Shikamaru truly wasn't playing with him, nothing can stop him now...

* * *

_'Damn it, it was him all along...'_ Shikamaru runs along the almost empty streets of Konoha, letting the night air cool him down. _'That's why he reacted like that when I slipped his name...'_

Hold on.

Shikamaru's stops dead and starts going through his memories of all the days since he had asked Neji why he was avoiding him. He remembers all the times that mysterious girl had encouraged him into telling Neji, all the time Neji had given him long looks, the times when he had blushed...

Shikamaru groans in frustration. _'I truly am an idiot!'_

Well, tomorrow is another day... And once Shikamaru gets alone with Neji, there is nothing keeping him down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All characters appearing in this fic are Masashi Kishimoto's except for some random passers-by.

**Summary:** Neji has this hobby he does not want anybody to find out. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru comes into the picture. ShikaNeji

**A/N:** So, the last chapter. I don't like doing endings unless I have very, very big inspiration, 'cause otherwise they tend to be not good... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

It is the night of the summer festival, and Ten-Ten, Neji, Shino and Hinata are waiting for the rest of their teammates to come back and the others to arrive. Neji is slowly waving an uchiha to give Hinata a comforting breeze of fresh air, more out of an old habit than any concern for her.

Finally Lee and Kiba arrive, both having two portions of takoyaki in hand for themselves and the females of their team, as the silent Neji and Shino didn't feel like eating anything yet.

"Hinata, here's yours." Kiba offers Hinata the untouched stick.

"T-thank you, Kiba-kun..."

"Here's for you, Ten-Ten", Lee gives Ten-Ten one.

"Thanks", Ten-Ten says and takes a bite just as a group of three people come interrupt their waiting.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yells loudly and waves, as if they wouldn't notice him any other way in his dark red and orange clothing, smiling Sakura and frowning Sasuke right behind him.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Could you keep it quiet?" Neji frowns and gives Kiva a slight glare.

"Never! We're supposed to have fun here, not frown!" Kiba comes to Neji's side and whispers in his ear: "Or are you just jealous because Shikamaru isn't here yet?"

"Did someone mention me?" a familiar voice asks and pushes Kiba away from Neji's side.

Neji shivers slightly as he feels Shikamaru's heat against his shoulders. He turns around to look at Shikamaru who is crouched over on the wall behind Neji, his arms resting around Neji's neck.

"Let's go", Shikamaru whispers, his breath tingling Neji's bare skin, and stands up. "Come."

Neji jumps to the wall with him and soon they are gone.

"I knew this would happen!" Ino squeals as she sees Neji and Shikamaru disappear together.

"Youthful love in summer! This truly is youthful! I wish you all well, my dear friend Neji!"

Ino and Lee jumps around in delight and wish Neji and Shikamaru a happy life together.

Kiba stares at the darkness beind the colourful festival booths where they had disappeared, his other eyes twitching. "So those two...?"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"Wherever we can be alone and see the fireworks."

"On the roof." Neji points at the empty, abandoned building on their right that is the closest and high enough building in the area.

"Typical you, picking such a troublesome place..." Shikamaru mutters humorously but jumps, all the time keeping Neji's hand in his.

"And I thought you liked high places, since they are good for cloud watching."

"I don't need clouds when I have you", Shikamaru says matter-of-factly, but a light pink tint on his cheeks ruins the effect.

Neji blushes slightly and feels his heart swell from joy.

"Anyway..." Shikamaru pulls his left sleeve up. Hanging there from his now revealed wrist is the small and detailed kunai shaped necklace Neji had always longed for.

Glancing gingerly at Neji's shocked looking face Shikamaru opens the lock of the chain and offers the necklace silently to Neji. Having looked too long into Neji's pearl white eyes he had forgotten his ability to speak.

Neji only looks at the necklace, his lips slightly parted, a rose tint on his cheeks. Then he slowly lifts his long, thick hair to let Shikamaru put the necklace on.

Shikamaru bends forward and places the necklace carefully, trying not to touch Neji's skin, because he is afraid he might catch fire if their hot skins should be too long in contact.

"Be careful not to stab yourself with it."

"It's not that sharps, now is it?" Neji bends closer to Shikamaru to stab his lips with the mini kunai. He stops and lets go of the necklace, his hand traveling down Shikamaru's neck, down under his dark shirt, looking straight into Shikamaru's dark eyes. Shikamaru looks back, lost in Neji's pearl white eyes, letting his own hand go under his blue yukata.

Slowly they close their eyes and let their lips finally meet, hoping that no sort of misunderstandings would come inbetween them anymore.


End file.
